


Gabriel NO, Gabriel YES

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Playing, Sabriel - Freeform, Teasing, Walk, halloween spooptacular, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Spooptacular day 4!!</p><p>We’re walking and the leaves are falling, why are you jumping into that pile! Now it’s a mess. (Gabe and Sam. Gabe just couldn’t help himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel NO, Gabriel YES

Sam breathed in the crisp autumn air and looked around at the falling leaves and grinned. This really was the best season. A day like this was perfect for a walk. He heard another sigh from beside him and tried really hard not to let it bother him. Gabriel had been sighing for the last 10 minutes.

“Would you stop being a baby for 2 seconds and look around? The leaves falling down, the pumpkins all over? Come on, you have to like this.”

Gabriel pulled his sleeves down over his hands and shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t like it, but why do we have to WALK. You know I’m more of a car person.”

“Because you’ve done nothing but eat candy for 3 days and you need to get outside every once in a while. If nothing else just to clear your head.”

“You keep calling me fat and I really WILL get fat and then what’ll you do? I’ll get so fat you have to carry me everywhere.” Gabriel complained and Sam laughed and threw his arm around him and pulled him in and kissed his head.

“If you get fat I am not carrying you. I’ll roll you around like a beach ball.”

Gabriel sighed again. “You don’t really love me. If you loved me you’d carry me.”

Sam nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, you have the worst boyfriend ever. How DARE I take you to get the new apple fritters and Carmel apple cider that they started selling for the season. Just because I knew you’d love them.”

Gabriel grumbled but eventually nodded. “Fine. But why did we have to walk?”

“Don’t be so lazy. It’s only 10 minutes away by foot.”

Gabriel acted put upon again but started walking. Sam loved watching the leaves fall. And although he’d never tell his stubborn little boyfriend, he’d wanted to see the leaves fall around him. He thought it would combine his two favorite things. They walked for about a minute before Gabriel started curb walking and would jump across driveways. Sam laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him back onto the sidewalk.

“You’re going to fall into the street and then where would I be?”

“Aw Sammy. I didn’t know you cared.”

Sam stuck his tongue out. “Of course I care, although sometimes I wonder why.”

Gabriel slid his hand down until they were palm to palm and smiled up at him.

“Because I’m hilarious, sexy, and amazing?”

Sam grinned and leaned down placing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips and whispered, “Yeah that’s it.”

He started to pull back but Gabriel grabbed his head and deepened the kiss moaning into his mouth. Sam started to grab Gabriel’s hip but pulled back and held his hands up.

“You are not getting me this way.”

Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a blow pop. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Sam knew better than that by now. Gabriel had a habit of kissing him in a way that got him so worked up that he’d pick Gabriel up to get him closer. And then once he was holding him, Gabriel would wrap his legs and not let go, forcing Sam to carry him. Not today, and especially not in the middle of the neighborhood where anyone could see. Gabriel walked on ahead smiling and Sam just followed shaking his head. They got the park and Sam grabbed Gabe’s arm and swung him toward it.

“This is a short cut.”

They walked in companionable silence for a minute before Gabriel stopped dead. Sam almost bumped right into him.

“What’re…, Gabriel, No.” He’d seen what made Gabriel stop and he was not going to be a part of it.

Gabriel shoved his lollipop back into the wrapper and put it back into his pocket. “Gabriel YES.” He said and before Sam could even grab him, he took off running and jumped into a giant pile of leaves that had been swept up and off to the side. Leaves went flying everywhere and Gabriel popped back up grinning.

“You’re making a huge mess.” He said but it was mostly for show. Gabriel looked fucking ADORABLE in that pile of leaves. He quickly pulled out his phone and Gabriel smiled when he saw him.

“You gonna take a picture of the damage and turn me in big boy?”

Sam clicked a few pictures and walked over to the pile kicking some leaves back into place with his foot.

“I dunno, maybe I should. But I think I’ll let it slide this time, just because you look so cute.”

Gabriel frowned before he grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled him into the pile. Sam fell but managed to catch himself so he didn’t smack his head on the ground, and also so he didn’t squash Gabriel who was laying under him.

“I am not cute.” Gabriel said, but Sam brought his hand up and pulled a leaf out of his hair and smiled.

“I’m gonna have to disagree with you baby.”

He leaned down and kissed Gabriel and then groaned when Gabriel grabbed his shoulders and rolled up against him. He bit Gabriel’s lip and pulled off him sitting back in the leaves.

“You have the worst timing. You know that right?”

Gabriel sat up grinning. “I’m just showing you I am not cute. I’m too sexual to be cute.”

Sam grabbed a handful of leaves and threw them in his boyfriends face. “You’re both.”

“Yeah well take me to get some cider and then take me home 'Daddy long legs' and I’ll show you just how cute I’m NOT.”

Sam stood up and held his hand down, Gabriel grabbed it and pulled himself up. Sam bent down again and bit his ear, making Gabriel gasp.

“Yes sir.” Sam whispered and Gabriel growled.

Sam grinned and pulled back, walking off toward the shop, with Gabriel following behind him mumbling to whole time. He heard a rustling and another sigh.

“Dammit. My lollipop has leave crumbs in it.”

Sam just kept smiling but reached back and took Gabriel’s hand and laced their fingers.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He looked over and gagged as he saw Gabriel stick it into his mouth after blowing on it for half a second.

“It’s still good.”

“You are not kissing me with that mouth anymore.” Sam said and Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam’s and smiled around his lollipop.

“Gimme a kiss Sam.”

“No.”

“Come on.” Gabriel tried grabbing his jacket but Sam pulled away and started walking ahead.

“I said No.”

Gabriel laughed and chased after him. “Come on Sammy!”

“NO!”

“You really don’t love me do you?” Gabriel said and Sam shook his head.

“Nope.”

“Rude!”

Sam picked up his pace, which was easy since he had long legs, and laughed when Gabriel chased after him. He wouldn’t completely cut him off from kisses. But he’d at the very least make him wash his mouth out with Cider before letting him anywhere near his mouth again.


End file.
